Talk:2009 - (07/03/2009) Job Adjustments and Additions Part I
Oh yeah Ninja is getting some style modes! --Ravenbe 17:23, 3 July 2009 (UTC) "The effects of both Yonin and Innin are mutually exclusive. Activating one while the other is in effect will result in the nullification of the one originally in effect. Yonin and Innin have a shared ability delay. For example, a ninja who uses Yonin must wait for five minutes to elapse before either ability becomes usable again." The only way that this could make sense is if the duration of Yonin or Innin is over 5 min. --Eudardm 17:25, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Yes, I found that to be an unneeded repeat as well. Probably the "stances" will be like composure or solace/misery and last 1-2 hours unless you zone or switch them. I can't remember, but it seems like Composure orginally said 5 minute duration and 5 minute recast when it was in prerelease as well. Seems like a very nice update for NIN. Their 2hour is no longer just a free warp or a way to save themselves XP lose on a wipe. I can seem potential there for starting off fights with it now for certain things. ShadowKatze 18:18, 3 July 2009 (UTC) : The reason Yonin/Innin both have a shared ability delay AND are mutually exclusive is because of cooldown-resetting abilities and items such as the Revitalizer, Wild Card, and Random Deal. --Volkai 01:09, 5 July 2009 (UTC) I don't really feel this update was needed. SE really needs to start thinking of the jobs that are having a lot of trouble doing what they were designed to do, or doing anything at all. People are still ignoring WHM for parties, people are still refusing to invite THF after a specific point. BLM are still not getting parties and now, thanks to fields of valor in cape terrigan its harder for a BLM to solo BST pets from 45-50 because everyone kills the goblins. RDM and WHM updates were semi-decent at best, but still a joke in terms of an update because it didn't really change what SE's main aim was. Nor did it change a thing at all. First they removed BRD's one party weakness something every job needs in a party... a weakness (changing AoE buffs into single target ones via JA) and now they give a job like ninja... a very powerful job that can sub dancer and be basically invincible an update like this. I am not against throwing nin a bone, but personally it'd be better AFTER BLM and THF issues were fixed. We all know BLM has seen NO love from SE in an extreeeeeeeemly long time. I am not against giving jobs updates, but I am against SEs choice to ignore jobs like THF that are stil suffering for parties, and jobs like BLM that cant really get a party. SE just needs to prioritize their updates more. Thats all... --Xikeroth First off, as with most XI players, you all whine way too much without accepting the good things that lay before your eyes. Secondly, and more to the point, Ninjas needed this update. Mijin Gakure adjustment maybe not so much, but Yonin and Innin definitely. Most NIN tanks are garbage because they lack the ability to hold hate. Shadows, Provoke, Hit, Repeat seems to be the common NIN Tank pattern. Whereas the real hate pullers lay in the NI Ninja Wheel and Shuriken. Granted most people don't do this because they either don't know or are simply not willing to put down the money for it. However, now that they have Yonin, the parties may go a little more smoothly with the aforementioned pattern. Let's not forget with that bit of Ninja Tool Expertise, Ninjas may find themselves more willing to perform the Ninja Wheel. The enhanced evasion will not only allow them to dodge while casting Utsusemi, but will also save shadows and reduce Enmity loss. The more damage you take, the more hate you lose. Evade an attack, don't lose hate. Innin will also be very nice for Ninjas in situations where they are not tanking, or back-up tanks. hit Innin, sit behind the mob, and beat the hell out of it until you need to tank. With all the benefits of Innin, a Ninja's damage output should see a very nice jump. If they're back-up tanks, then the damage they put out, even with the lowered enmity, would still work very nicely in their favor when they need to take hate back to themselves. Arazien 19:56, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Other jobs need way more help then ninja ever did. So I'd rather them update jobs that are ignored then update jobs that are overused like NIN and SAM... Just my 2gil though --Saleena 21:09, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Arazien I agree with you completely! NIN needed something and this is very good imo! --Izzybella 00:42, 4 July 2009 (UTC) .. This is just Part 1... But I do like the adjustment. Zauath 04:34, 4 July 2009 (UTC) The Mijin Gakure enhancement, IMO, should have been implemented 5 years ago. The new modes mark the first time that nin has something even remotely non-specialized that -can't- be subbed. The only time I see nin main in endgame is for kiting certain NMs using their AF. That's -it-, since every other job-defining ability nin had up to this point can be subbed. I agree that nin -probably- shouldn't have been the first adjustments announced for this patch, but it's still something that ultimately needed to be done. Tristan Kain 10:52, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Really, having it on a 5 minute shared timer is a little much. Making it nearly impossible to adapt to a situation. Assume you're a DD Ninja, going all Thiefly, when the Paladin dies. Suddenly, someone needs to voke! You have to drop your stance to allow for normal emnity, but can't even switch to the good hate stance right away... Eh, this just seems like something along the Hasso/Seigan lines, 1 minute recast/5 Minute duration. --Deraverse 14:52, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Hmmmm... My gut reaction to this at first was "WTF NIN?!?!?!?!, who gives a rat's butt about nin! >:(" However, after looking at it, the Mijin Gakure adjustment is long over do(it still pales compared to some of the beastmen's version) as for the other two abilities, I think that a five min timer on this one is fair. Nin can already do some much solo its not even funny, so limiting them w/ five minutes between switching styles adds balance. But I gotta say, I didn't think nin was really "broken". At least not compared to Blm or Thf which are in serious need of upgrades. Blm needs some mp management bad(that or major decrease in cost of spells) as a blm I can't get a normal party anymore, only manaburn. As for thf I'm not sure what to give them, people wont invite cuz they aren't as melee affective as some jobs, but they do have a lot of other perks, idk maybe they could be given some additional item and gil drop bonuses that affect the whole party(even more than now) but more likely it'll be "Increase Evasion Ability, but nerf Damage" and "Increase Damage Ability, but nerf Evasion" abilities. --Teraphim blm 15:22, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Everyone is complaining about Ninjas getting an update before other jobs - this is the first announced update and people are crying. The other jobs mentioned here might even get said update. And for those crying THF, you might not get so many easy invites, but they do happen at certain levels, you just need to make the party yourself to fulfill your role in it. Further more, end game certainly likes their thieves and their TH so you're not so unwanted. BLM can still solo other places and WHM still gets invites (mine just went to 75 in the past couple months). People are whining because they see other jobs get stuff and not their own. My main point is just wait to see what else gets announced first before being so testy on SE. --Jericho 19:27, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::On Fairy, BLM has no problems getting invites. Manaburns at Vunkerl and Zhayolm are all the rage. 20:14, 4 July 2009 (UTC) The potency of these stances, as well as their rate of decay, will determine much. Additionally, do not complain that the first job update announced is Ninja - it will not be the last, and just because you do not play or do not like it, does not mean that others share your opinion. --Volkai 01:09, 5 July 2009 (UTC) While i do understand why some people will always want more from their jobs i'm not seeing why you'd be mad at SE for updating another job. i mean, theres 20 jobs, if 2 get updated every update, then it's always going to be a while before they see love again. Also, i don't see what's "wrong" with blm or thf, blm is great in endgame has alot of nice spells and travel on it is a breeze. Thf is also very powerful when used correctly, especially by someone who'll fork out the gil to use status bolts. I think before you get mad at SE you consider the fact that they don't decide who can join each party or what those partys will be fighting, if you need to get mad at someone let it be yourself for not making your own partys and expediting the long waits suffered by seeking. Having played all three jobs i can say that nin was due, but so was blm when they got retrace and when thf got accomplice. --Phaseone 02:47, 9 July 2009 (UTC)